


Non, jamais le monde fut si beau.

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Rook broie du noir : il ne se sent plus à la hauteur et doute de sa place au sein de Rainbow. Le jour où Twitch est blessée, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, mais Doc est là pour réconforter Rook... et plus si affinités :3(ok, les résumés c'est vraiment pas mon truc - sorry !)
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Non, jamais le monde fut si beau.

_Au matin dans la brise glaciale,_  
_Je m'en vais au gré de mon traîneau,_  
_Mais le ciel peu à peu se dévoile,_  
_Non, jamais le monde fut si beau._

Julien faisait toujours de son mieux. Et même au-delà ; il essayait de toujours se surpasser, car malgré les louanges et les encouragements de ses camarades de Rainbow, il avait toujours l’impression d’être de trop. Ou plutôt de ne pas être à sa place. Non pas parce qu’il ne s’entendait pas avec eux, mais parce qu’il se sentait toujours en dessous ; il ne connaissait rien à la robotique, à l’informatique, n’était pas né dans une grande famille militaire, et n’avait même pas de talent particulier ou de gadget personnel sophistiqué.

Alors qu’au lycée et à l’université il avait été un des meilleurs en athlétisme, il était au sein de Rainbow l’un des moins rapides, pour ne pas dire le plus lent de l’équipe. On lui rappelait souvent que c’était à cause de son équipement, beaucoup trop lourd pour qu’il puisse se déplacer aussi librement qu’une Twitch ou un Jäger, sans parler d’une Caveira. La preuve, Doc aussi traînait du pas comme lui…

Mais Doc était tellement plus essentiel, pour ne pas dire indispensable à Rainbow. L’homme était un médecin militaire au parcours aussi honorable que vénérable ; un homme d’un grand courage, d’un grand idéalisme et d’un tempérament solide. Julien révérait Gustave, il n’osait parfois même pas le regarder dans les yeux tant il se sentait inférieur sur tout plan à l’homme… qui ne le laissait d’ailleurs pas indifférent. Mais Julien tâchait de dissimuler le moindre de ses sentiments dans une boîte fermée à clef au fond de son cœur ; personne ne devait savoir, et lui-même ferait mieux de l’oublier. Il y avait trop d’interrogations incertaines, c’était trop risqué : est-ce que Gustave était gay, ou au moins bi ? Est-ce qu’il était potentiellement intéressé par un petit ami plus jeune, de 12 ans son cadet ? Est-ce qu’il cherchait quelqu’un de sa trempe ou accepterait… quelqu’un _comme lui_ … ?

Ce jour-là, comme chaque jour, Julien fit de son mieux pour taire son intranquillité intérieure. Mais la mission ne se passa comme prévu et Twitch fut blessée. Un terroriste avait surgi d’une fenêtre et lui avait tiré dessus. Fort heureusement, elle avait ses plaques de céramique et fut principalement blessée à l’épaule avant que Julien ne réagisse et abatte le terroriste. À la sortie de l’hélicoptère, il escorta Twitch à l’infirmerie et resta à son chevet jusqu’à ce qu’il fût quasiment mis dehors par ses trois collègues du GIGN. « Tout va bien, Julien », « C’est bon, ce n’est rien de grave », « Va te débarrasser de ton équipement, Juju », « Prends-toi une bonne douche, ça te fera du bien », « Va boire quelque chose », « Allez, zou le jeune ! ».

Julien avait envie de pleurer, mais ce n’était plus de son âge, et il ne fallait pas qu’il montre _une fois de plus_ ses faiblesses. Il avait envie de pleurer et de leur crier qu’il était désolé, qu’il ne les méritait pas, qu’il voulait partir… Mais bien sûr, il ne laissa rien paraître de son brouhaha intérieur et quitta la pièce en hochant silencieusement de la tête. Il alla se déséquiper de ses lourdes pièces d’armure, mais même les 20kg retirés, il se sentait toujours aussi lourd. Comme si une enclume pesait sur sa nuque, et le maintenait violemment au sol. Il partit prendre une douche, rejoignant ses camarades de mission qui eux en sortaient déjà. En quelques minutes, il fut même seul – mais il en était reconnaissant. Seul sous son pommeau de douche, dans sa cabine opaque, il laissa sa tête retomber en avant sous l’eau, et craqua.

Mais personne ne pouvait voir ses larmes, pas même lui, car elles se confondaient avec l’eau qui coulait sur ses cheveux, sur tout son corps.

_« Tu aurais dû vérifier, elle était en train de contrôler son drone, tu ne pouvais pas lui demander d’avoir des yeux partout. Mais si tu étais allé vérifier dehors, alors qui aurait surveillé vos arrières ? Tu aurais dû surveiller les deux, d’une façon ou d’une autre, accorder un temps limité à chaque pan de la zone à couvrir, ou suggérer à Twitch de se ranger contre un mur non destructible pour au moins t’économiser une zone à surveiller. Puis le terroriste. Tu aurais dû réagir immédiatement, lui tirer dessus sur le champ, il n’aurait jamais dû avoir le temps de tirer sur Twitch, de viser. Tu aurais dû être devant elle, tu aurais dû te prendre les balles. Tu devais la protéger et tu as foiré. Encore. Elle aurait pu mourir. Elle n’avait pas de casque ; une balle dans la tête… Emmanuelle aurait pu mourir à cause de toi. Devant toi. Tu aurais pu avoir son corps froid dans tes bras. Avec du sang qui coule. Qu’est-ce que tu aurais dit aux autres ? « Je l’avais pas vu » ? Ou à sa famille ? « J’ai pas réagi assez vite » ? Qu’est-ce que ça aurait pu leur foutre ?_

C’était trop douloureux, il pouvait presque voir l’eau se changer en sang ; alors il ferma hâtivement le robinet de la douche, et se passa les mains sur le visage. _Tu n’as rien à faire ici. Tu n’es pas à la hauteur. Tu ne sers à rien, pas même à protéger tes collègues. Des gens si merveilleux et talentueux et…_ Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille après s’être essuyé et alla s’habiller en face de son vestiaire. Il récupéra son jogging et un t-shirt de sport : _tu ne t’entraînes pas assez, gros flemmard._ Il se rendit à la salle de sport, presque vide. Seule Meghan y était, et faisait du tapis de course, sa musique dans les oreilles. Elle lui fit un rapide coucou, qu’il retourna silencieusement, et elle se reconcentra.

Julien aimait bien Meghan, elle était une des seules à le comprendre quand il parlait de se dépasser pour être à la hauteur. Mais la différence entre elle et lui, c’est qu’elle était la première SEAL féminine de l’Histoire américaine, qu’elle était une spécialiste extrêmement douée et polyvalente ; elle avait sa place ici et ce n’était pas à débattre. Lui n’était que Julien, Julian Nizan, ancien étudiant en architecture reconverti en gendarme et arrivé par accident dans ce groupe de surhumains.

Il commença par s’échauffer sérieusement, et monta sur un tapis de course pour faire du cardio. Meghan avait fini sa session et lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée. Il était maintenant seul, à courir sur son tapis. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il martelait le tapis au rythme de la musique. Espérant se vider la tête, s’améliorer, devenir plus fort, plus rapide, plus endurant… Au bout de 20 bonnes minutes, il était toujours sur son tapis et commençait à se sentir fatigué, sa tête lui donnant le tournis de temps à autre, mais il se dit que c’était parce qu’il fermait les yeux et que ça lui faisait perdre l’équilibre. Il n’entendit pas la porte de la salle s’ouvrir, et continua sur sa course.

Gustave apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision ; le médecin, sa blouse blanche par-dessus son bleu de travail, se posta près du tableau de contrôle du tapis de course, et dévisagea Julien en fronçant les sourcils. Julien retira ses écouteurs, sans s’arrêter :

« O… Oui ?  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je m’entraîne.  
\- Je vois ça.

Julien ne répondit rien et continua. Doc claqua sa langue sur son palais et croisa les bras :

« Julien, descends de ce tapis de course et va te reposer.  
\- Je suis pas fatigué, Gustave.  
\- Permets-moi d’en douter. Tu as des cernes énormes sous les yeux, et je t’ai bien vu secouer la tête quand tu ne m’as pas vu.  
\- C’est parce que je rêvassais.  
\- Descends de là, Julien. Ne me fais pas répéter.

Julien fut piqué au vif. Pourquoi de tous les opérateurs qui auraient pu venir le gronder (ce qui était déjà suffisamment humiliant), avait-il fallu que ce soit _lui_? Julien ne voulait pas l’énerver, et cédait toujours tout à Gustave, d’ailleurs son cœur cherchait en ce moment-même à court-circuiter sa raison pour le faire obéir au médecin, mais Julien ne pouvait pas s’arrêter ; il _devait_ s’entraîner. Peu importe la fatigue, et peu importe ce que pensaient les autres.

« Je finis ma session, déclara Julien.

Gustave fit une drôle d’expression, visiblement très surpris par la désobéissance soudaine de Julien, Julien qui d’habitude ne le faisait jamais répéter, qui l’écoutait à la lettre avec tendresse et conciliation. Ses yeux bleu clair étaient d’une rare colère, et se détournèrent de son regard, fixant un point immobile en face de lui.

« Ne me le fais pas répéter, Julien. Descends de ce tapis.

Julien contint sa colère, il ne voulait rien dire qu’il puisse regretter, mais tout ce qu’il voulait c’est qu’on lui foute la paix, qu’il puisse se concentrer sur son entraînement et sortir Gustave de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, exaspéré, et le tournis le reprit, l’impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes. Il agrippa soudainement les barres de la machine, comme s’il s’était réveillé d’un cauchemar et hoqueta de surprise.

« Ç-Ça va ? s’enquit Gustave en décroisant les bras.  
\- Tu me déconcentres ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! lui cria Julien.

Jamais Julien n’était agressif, ce qui renforça l’inquiétude de Gustave, qui remarqua maintenant les symptômes évidents…  
  
\- Juju tu es très pâle…

Au même moment, Julien trébucha en avant et Gustave se jeta contre lui pour l’attraper par le torse et éviter qu’il ne s’effondre sur le tapis à pleine puissance. « Tout doux, tout doux ! » s’écria Gustave en récupérant le jeune français dans ses bras et s’asseyant près du tapis, l’allongeant contre lui, entre ses jambes.

« Julien, tout va bien ?  
\- O-Oui.  
\- Ne me mens pas. Tu as la tête qui tourne ?  
\- … Oui, capitula le plus jeune.  
\- Je vais te chercher de l’eau et du sucre, ne bouge pas, ok ?  
\- N-Non, je vais y aller, t’occup-  
\- Ne bouge pas, Julien.

Cette fois-ci, Julien comprit que c’était non négociable, et qu’il avait réussi à énerver Gustave… D’entre tous les opérateurs qu’il aurait pu énerver, pourquoi Gustave… Et maintenant il faisait un malaise devant lui, pire encore : dans ses bras. Gustave l’installa sur le côté, en position latérale, et partit en courant. Déjà ses bras manquaient à Julien…

Il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler de ses joues. Le voilà maintenant qui était étalé _comme une merde_ sur le sol de la salle de sport, trop faible pour ne serait-ce se lever chercher un verre d’eau, et le voilà qui prenait du précieux temps de Gustave qui avait sûrement mille autres choses plus importantes à faire que de s’occuper d’un pauvre malaise, d’un pauvre opérateur qui n’avait de toute manière pas sa place ici.

« Julien… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Gustave était déjà revenu. Comment avait-il fait aussi vite ? Il aida Julien à doucement lever le buste, jusqu’en position assise, veillant à ne brusquer aucun des mouvements, et lui tendit une gourde d’eau avec vraisemblablement du sucre dedans. Julien lui prit la gourde des mains et en but quelques gorgées. Quand il s’apprêta à la rendre à Gustave, celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu’il attendait _plus_ que quelques pauvres gorgées, et Julien fit de son mieux pour ne pas recracher le demi-litre qu’il avala. Il rendit alors la gourde à Gustave en marmonnant un « merci » et ferma les yeux.

« Julien… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

 _Et merde_.

\- Rien, le… le malaise, j’imagine.  
\- Ne me mens pas.  
\- Je ne mens pas.  
\- Oh si tu mens. Et horriblement mal. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- J’en parlerai à Harry, esquiva-t-il.

Au point où il en était, Julien préférait tout simplement aller voir Harry et poser sa démission en s’excusant de ne pas avoir réussi à répondre aux attentes de Rainbow, que de se mettre à nu devant Gustave.

Une main chaude se posa à l’arrière de sa nuque, et massa ses cervicales tendues ; il tressaillit :

« Julien… ça fait plusieurs jours, même semaines que je te vois broyer du noir. J’ai l’impression que chaque jour c’est de pire en pire… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe de si grave que tu ne veuilles pas m’en parler ? Avant on se parlait souvent, juste toi et moi. Tout à l’heure même en rentrant de la mission, tu étais… éteint. Je me doute que tu as dû avoir peur pour Manu, mais il y a quelque chose d’autre, non ?  
\- D… Désolé.

Ce furent les seuls mots que Julien fut capable d’articuler car il se mit à pleurer de plus belles, ses épaules secouées par des convulsions de larmes. _Elle aurait pu mourir par ta faute. Qu’aurais-tu dit à ses amis ? À Gustave ? À sa famille ?_ Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, et Gustave en avait le cœur brisé. Comment Julien pouvait-il aller si mal ? Si mal qu’il préférait s’entraîner seul jusqu’à faire un malaise plutôt que venir voir ses amis… plutôt que venir le voir _lui ?_ Et comment ne s’était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt de sa détresse ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé plus tôt ? Le Julien face à lui n’était plus cette boule d’énergie et de positivité ambulante, ce soldat d’exception au courage éclatant ; le Julien face à lui était un homme brisé et profondément blessé.

Gustave enroula ses bras autour de Julien, même s’il savait que c’était dangereux pour lui qui aimait un petit peu _trop_ le jeune français, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

« Oh Julien…  
\- Je… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… je… je voulais pas qu’elle soit blessée… mais je… je suis tellement, tellement nul. J’avais une seule chose à faire et j’ai foiré. Comme toujours. J’arrive à rien, j’y… j’y arriverai jamais, je… J’ai beau essayer, je… j’y arrive pas, je suis qu’une merde et-  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Julien.  
\- Non Gustave, non, s’il te plaît. Je dis pas ça pour avoir des encouragements ou des compliments. J-  
\- Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ?!  
\- Je… Je sais, mais j’ai essayé Gustave et je… je me sens comme un imposteur ici. Comme un stagiaire qui avait l’air de faire l’affaire mais qui a entubé tout le monde sur son CV. J’ai l’impression d’avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, que tout le monde pense quelque chose de moi sauf que tout le monde se trompe, et un jour tout éclatera au grand jour, que je suis pas au niveau, pas à la hauteur, et que je suis pas foutu de simplement protéger une collègue qui drone !

De nouveaux sanglots secouèrent ses épaules et Gustave resserra son étreinte. Lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux face à la tristesse profonde de Julien. Ce n’était pas juste un coup de mou passager, toutes ces choses horribles qu’il disait, il les pensait vraiment, et depuis suffisamment longtemps pour s’être flagellé dans le noir, pour avoir tailladé le sourire de son visage et étouffé sa joie de vivre habituelle. Mais Julien se trompait tellement…  
  
\- Julien… Tu as conscience que tu as sauvé Emma ?  
\- Elle a failli mourir.  
\- Non, Julien. Non. Elle n’a pas failli mourir. Elle a été touchée à l’épaule parce que tu as descendu le terroriste avant qu’il puisse viser proprement. Et parce qu’elle portait les plaques que tu lui avais apportées.  
\- Elle n’aurait pas été touchée du tout si-  
\- _Julien._ Est-ce que c’est toi qui lui as tiré dessus ?  
\- N-Non.  
\- Alors ne te reproche pas qu’il y ait eu un terroriste, c’était inévitable, c’était la mission. Tu as fait littéralement tout ce que tu pouvais. Et tu l’as même sauvée. C’est grâce à toi qu’Emma n’est pas un corps froid dans la morgue, qu’on ne doit pas appeler ses proches. Tu l’as sauvée, Julien. Tu as conscience de ça ?  
\- Mais…  
\- Julien, je le répète : _si tu n’avais pas été là_ , Emmanuelle serait morte. Mais tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu as été exemplaire, héroïque. Tu as réagi tellement vite que le terroriste n’a pu tirer que 2 balles ; 2 balles sur une SMG tu t’en rends compte, Julien ? Tu es un des tireurs les plus polyvalents de Rainbow, regarde un peu combien d’armes tu maîtrises ? La P90, la MP5, le SG-CQB, et je passe l’AK-12, la M4, la M16, la 9x19… Tu veux que je te rappelle aussi que tu es le seul que _le Seigneur_ a accepté de laisser aux commandes de sa tourelle en mission ? Les gens ici, tes collègues, tes amis te font une confiance aveugle, Juju, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu’ils _savent_ que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton possible pour eux.  
\- J’ai… j’ai l’impression justement qu’ils font confiance à une autre personne, une personne que je ne suis pas, une personne meilleure… plus forte, plus rapide, plus endurante…  
\- C’est toi cette personne, Julien. Les gens te voient au quotidien, parlent avec toi, s’entraînent avec toi ; qui donc veux-tu que ce soit ? C’est ce que tu leur montres, la façon dont tu leur parles, dont tu interagis avec eux qui a déterminé la confiance qu’ils t’ont donnée.  
\- Mais je… j’ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…  
\- D’eux ou de leur confiance ?  
\- De leur confiance.  
\- Julien, ce que tu ressens, ce qui te mine, c’est le poids de la responsabilité. Les gens te font confiance, et par conséquent, ça te donne une responsabilité. Mais cette responsabilité, ce n’est pas une malédiction, c’est une bénédiction au contraire. Ça veut dire que les gens ont foi en qui tu es, et qu’ils t’aiment et te font confiance pour qui tu es. Toi en entier, Julien Nizan.

Julien étouffa des larmes, et Gustave le serra fort contre lui. C’était agréable de sentir le jeune français dans ses bras. Il se laissait faire et acceptait de s’ouvrir à lui ; même si la situation lui brisait le cœur, Gustave était au moins heureux de ça. Il laissa une main caresser les cheveux bruns de Julien, avant de se détacher pour son propre bien.

« Tu sais, je le ressens souvent aussi, reprit le médecin. Ce poids. Parfois, je me dis que je suis la seule personne à pouvoir vous aider, vous soigner sur le terrain. Et ça m’angoisse, de ne pas être là _ce jour-là._ Pas là à temps. C’est pour ça qu’il faut continuer à s’entraîner, pour entretenir cette confiance et pour se tenir _prêt pour le moment_ où _ça arrivera_. Et ça arrivera, comme c’est arrivé aujourd’hui, mais ce ne n’est pas de notre faute. En revanche, c’est notre responsabilité de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Et _je sais_ que quoiqu’il arrive, je ferai tout ce que je peux, je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même, et c’est ce qui me permet de ne pas angoisser. Et je sais Julien, que toi aussi tu feras tout ce que tu peux. La preuve, tu es déjà là en train de te crever sur un tapis de course alors que tu reviens de mission et as passé la journée avec 20kg sur le dos…

Julien inspira profondément, calmant ses sanglots et intégrant les sages paroles de Doc. Il appréciait secrètement d’être aussi proche du médecin, il pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne et il savait que s’il levait les yeux, il pourrait détailler chaque trait de son visage hâlé à la manière d’une carte d’un temple grec.

« Pardon Gustave… Je… Je me suis laissé un peu déborder.  
\- Julien, c’est normal, ne t’excuse pas. Tu n’as pas idée du nombre de collègues qui sont passés par là, voire qui y sont encore. Sans compter ceux qui voient régulièrement Harry pour d’autres soucis similaires. On fait un travail très difficile, on a beaucoup de responsabilités et de choses à porter, c’est normal d’avoir peur. Au contraire c’est la preuve qu’on comprend les enjeux et qu’on est toujours humain. Et attention, je ne dis pas ça pour minimiser ce que tu ressens. Mais je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu n’es pas seul… et que tu peux nous en parler. À moi en tout cas.  
\- M-Merci Gustave…  
\- Julien, je…

 _Non. Non, non, non ! Gustave André Wassim Kateb... tiens-toi !_ se maudit intérieurement le médecin.

\- Oui ?  
\- Julien, juste… je… je t’apprécie beaucoup. Avant on parlait beaucoup plus, on était souvent ensemble et, je… je me disais qu’on pourrait… hm… recommencer à prendre nos cafés ensemble ? C’est que… j’aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi.

Julien écarquilla les yeux, et Gustave se flagella intérieurement. _Mais quel abruti fini !!!_ Julien était en larmes, en pleine déprime, à peine remis d’un malaise, et tout ce qu’il trouvait à faire c’était profiter de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et maintenant lui déclarer qu’il _l’appréciait_ et souhaiterait _passer du temps_ avec lui ?!!

« Je… Pardon, Julien. Je parle beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas-  
\- Moi aussi, Gus’

Et cette fois-ci ce fut le tour de Gustave d’écarquiller les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Les grands yeux bleu clair de Julien le fixaient intensément, et c’était comme deux soleils dont les puissants faisceaux de lumière carbonisaient sa peau. Et puis, il y avait ce petit sourire, discret, à peine perceptible, mais Gustave avait bien vu la façon dont la bouche en cœur de Julien s’était légèrement –

\- Oh ? Et bien, je… cool. Très cool. Que tu veuilles bien… qu’on reprenne nos cafés ensemble…

Julien leva les yeux au ciel en secouant très légèrement la tête, d’un air amusé :

\- Je disais _moi aussi_ je t’apprécie _beaucoup_ , Gustave. Et moi aussi j’aime passer du temps avec toi. Je pense que tu ne comprends pas vraiment d’ailleurs _à quel point_ je t’apprécie mais je… je t’admire beaucoup, et je ne voulais pas que tu me voies sous un mauvais jour ou trop faible, parce que je… j’aime les moments qu’on passe ensemble et que _tu comptes_ pour moi et-

Gustave jeta ses lèvres sur celles de Julien. Tant pis s’il avait mal compris les lourds sous-entendus et la façon dont Julien avait accentué certains mots d’un sourire timide et adorable, mais Gustave ne pouvait plus résister à la vision devant lui et d’entendre ces belles choses de la bouche du jeune français qu’il aimait tant. Il avait cru ces dernières semaines que Julien s’était volontairement écarté, ayant entendu peut-être parler de l’homosexualité de Gustave et craignant d’envoyer de mauvais signaux, mais depuis tout ce temps, ça avait été parce que Julien ne voulait pas que Gustave le voie vulnérable ? Gustave voulait lui crier qu’il adorerait voir sa vulnérabilité, lui partager la sienne, pouvoir être là à chaque moment sombre, pouvoir lui prendre la main et l’aider à remonter la pente, le garder dans ses bras et le réconforter jusqu’au petit matin.

Julien se détacha, non pas par envie, mais par besoin. Des papillons dans le ventre, il devait lui murmurer :

« Gustave, _je t’aime.  
_\- Julien… Mon Juju… »


End file.
